


有限喜悦

by YuncangYin



Series: 福音回响 [4]
Category: Flashpoint (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuncangYin/pseuds/YuncangYin
Summary: 那是谁？不知道什么时候他的脚已经踩在了地上（克拉克什么时候落下来的？什么时候放开了他的手？），他看见闪电侠红色的制服在他眼前晃来晃去，看见钢骨在路灯下银色的反光，闻见被融化的路面在雨水里发出古怪难闻的气味……他还看见了什么？那个狂奔而来的男人已显老态。





	有限喜悦

  _我指着羚羊，或田野的母鹿嘱咐你们，  _  
  
 _ 不要惊动、不要叫醒我所爱的； _  
  
 _ 等爱情自己生发。 _  
  
 _ ——（雅歌 3；5）* _

 

 

 

  
画展看完并没有用多少时间。拉斐尔所存的画已经不多，还有很多并不在大都会。距离五点半还有好几个小时，他们大可以再去看看民族学主题展。  
  
布鲁斯感觉自己像是分成了两半：一半的他有些后悔，觉得不应该浪费时间带着克拉克搞什么艺术熏陶，而应该让超人立马带着他飞回哥谭；另外一半的他觉得回去早一时半会并没有意义，因为他对现状一无所知……而且卡尔-艾尔值得一个轻松的没有红太阳灯的下午。  
  
民族学展厅在另一栋独栋建筑，他们走出去。看过了画展，克拉克对人类艺术明显兴趣大增。  
  


 

 

   
“他们的反侦察技术很不错，”钢骨喃喃自语，显然在追踪，“在大都会绕得厉害，弄坏了一批摄像头……十分钟之后摄像头恢复了，他们也不见了。”   
   
闪电侠想了想：“如果是的话……呃，那个穿蝙蝠装的人应该中午就到哥谭了才对——当然啦他应该换了衣服。”   
   
蝙蝠侠说：“没有外人来哥谭。今天。”   
   
闪电侠笑：“哇噢。你就是什么都知道，是吗——那他们可能遇到了点问题吧。”   
   
“今晚大概十一点会有从大都会来的巴士，那是唯一从大都会到哥谭的普通交通途径。”   
   
“现在是不是已经十点多啦？我可以提议一会到了我先上嘛——我是说我速度比较快啦你们知道，我可以确认他们一下啦比如凑过去看一眼他们的脸之类的对吧？”   
   
“你快到他们看不见就可行。”   
   
“现在是晚上十点四十七。确切地说。”钢骨回答他。“形态追踪查到了大概几十个类似的目标，我认为我们可以一边去一边搜索记录。”   
   
“走吧。” 

 

 

   
   
民族学展馆里克拉克几乎是紧牵着布鲁斯的手（这不怎么让人意外；这里确实有点黑。可能是布鲁斯之前的表态给了克拉克拉他手壮胆的胆子），他们在录音采访里逡逡巡巡，看了好些石器、骨器。给克拉克解释它们的作用花了布鲁斯很大力气：向极度缺乏生活常识的克拉克解释刮削器的制作方法和在生活中的作用，无异于向鱼解释翅膀。   
   
四点钟他们离开博物馆时，克拉克简直有些恋恋不舍。布鲁斯有点怀疑他对大都会是不是有天生的迷恋。 

 

 

   
车上的时间很无聊。布鲁斯让克拉克坐了靠窗的位置（他立马觉得自己愚蠢了：傍晚时分，不久就天黑了，不用X光视觉克拉克能看见什么？用了X光视觉，让他坐在窗边又有什么意义？），自己坐在靠过道的位置。   
   
布鲁斯注意到，这个狭小的空间似乎给了克拉克很大的安全感。除了对过道的白色顶灯有点不适之外，他看起来一切都好。 

 

 

 

   
克拉克坐在里面，眼睛追着夕阳金红色的光芒。火烧云在天边燃烧。他们背后地平线的尽头是大都会灰黑色的剪影。他看着他从没见过的日落，心砰砰直跳。他又转过头来看布鲁斯。   
   
布鲁斯坐在他身边，两手交叉在胸前，闭着眼睛。似乎是在睡觉。他眉头紧锁，藏蓝色的风衣护住了他的小半边脸。   
   
克拉克看着布鲁斯。看着金红色的暗淡的光照在他的脸上。他的心砰砰直跳。他从千头万绪的杂乱声音里择出那一个稳定的心跳。他聆听。   
   
克拉克长久地看着他，没有再转头看夕阳和天边的火烧云。   
 

 

 

 

   
大约十点五十五的时候，他们到了哥谭。布鲁斯拉着克拉克下了车。   
   
哥谭正在下雨。布鲁斯不得不买了一把伞——总得掩饰一下。哥谭基本还是布鲁斯熟悉的模样，只是更老，他修建的地标性建筑也不存在。他没换上蝙蝠装，他不太确定这里是不是有另外一个布鲁斯•韦恩，一个更加低调，做事情比他隐蔽的布鲁斯·韦恩。 

  
哥谭的夜晚里，布鲁斯决定走在路灯下。  
  
白色的圆形路灯吊在他们头顶。克拉克抓着布鲁斯的手，手心有些出汗。他可能觉得不舒服。阳光下的生物，确实不会太喜欢阴雨连绵又黑暗浑浊的哥谭。

 

  
  
克拉克伸手去接雨。他看起来很好奇水为什么一滴一滴地从天上落下来。他看看布鲁斯，似乎想说些什么，但他的动作慢下来，转头看——

  
  
布鲁斯被猛地拽了起来——他被拉着飞离地面——雨水噼噼啪啪打在他身上——  
  
  
  
  
  
红光从克拉克睛里迸射出来——他狂怒着咆哮如惊雷炸响：  
  
  
“我——不——允——许！”  
  
  
  
  
  
布鲁斯瞄见熟悉的一缕红黄色的流光穿过环绕他们甚至一度逼近他眼前——  
  
从他耳边射出的红光四处漫溢横冲直撞——  
  
“克拉克！停！”  
  
红光熄灭。  
  


  
克拉克紧紧地抱着他悬浮在空中、躯体不断颤抖，眼睛极快地移动——布鲁斯知道那是在看巴里——克拉克一手按在他背面心脏的位置护住他的心口，另一手横护住他脏器——“巴里？闪电侠？”他问。

 

  
  
红黄色的流光停下来。  
  
“老天啊！布鲁斯！蓝大个！”  
  
他被克拉克面对面地扣在怀里，他艰难地转头，试图看到背后。  
  
  
  
  


  
“布鲁斯？”  
  
  
他看见另一个穿着蝙蝠装的人狂奔而来。  
  
有那么一会他的脑子里是空白的。  
  
  
 **那是谁？**  
  
  
  
  
  
不知道什么时候他的脚已经踩在了地上（克拉克什么时候落下来的？什么时候放开了他的手？），他看见闪电侠红色的制服在他眼前晃来晃去，看见钢骨在路灯下银色的反光，闻见被融化的路面在雨水里发出古怪难闻的气味……他还看见了什么？  
  
  
  
 **那个狂奔而来的男人已显老态。**  
  
他的下巴上满是灰色的胡茬、灰白交杂的头发被蝙蝠头套压得扁平杂乱。他有着和他一样的横直的眉毛，和他记忆里一样高大健壮的躯体。  
  
不断在他梦里一次又一次地倒下去的躯体。  
  
  
  
  
他如鲠在喉。他放声大哭。他脑子里无数的记忆上窜下跳。他被人重击一拳。他跪在地上不知所措。  
  
他什么声音都没能发出来，他在原地一动不动。  
  
他被人抱进怀里。  
  
  
他已经和他的父亲一样高了。  
  
  
他抱着他的父亲，浑身颤抖。  
  


 

 

 

 

我已经和你一样高了。   
 

 

 

 

  
钢骨和闪电侠觉得应该把时间和空间都留给这对父子（他们看起来真像，不是吗？）。这实在是太过亲密而私人的场合，以至于他们在其中感到格格不入。于是他们把注意力放在了站在一边的超人身上——他们都对那一声饱含着狂怒的咆哮记忆犹新。

 

但出乎意料的，落在地上的超人看起来非常无害……不，比那还多一点，他看起来像是被人踢了一脚然后又拒之门外的小狗。

他看着布鲁斯和父亲拥抱在一起，又看看走过来的闪电侠（闪电侠刻意放慢了速度），看起来想做点什么，又最终什么也没做。他的眼神牢牢地钉在布鲁斯身上。

 

“嘿……克拉克？”闪电侠试探着问，“蓝大个？卡尔？超人？”

 

超人看他一眼，神色木然。

 

闪电侠一时之间居然有点语塞：“呃……克拉克？我说……我是闪电侠，你可以叫我巴里……我刚刚只是想看看布鲁斯是不是我认识的那个布鲁斯……”

 

超人茫然地看他：“巴里？”

 

“对！这是我的名字！克拉克……呃，这是谁给你起的名字？你在，呃，那个基地里的时候就叫这个吗？”

 

“布鲁斯……起的。”超人说。他停了一下，习惯性地思考了一会——他看了一眼布鲁斯——，“那时候……我，没有名字。一号。”

 

钢骨对闪电侠说：“他看起来有点不善言辞。”

 

“他在我那边可不是这样的……”闪电侠嘟嘟囔囔，“那我能叫你克拉克吗？或者超人？”

 

“克拉克。”超人说，用不容置疑的语气。

 

“我觉得只要那个‘布鲁斯’愿意参与，他就会跟着去。”钢骨说，有点审视地看着超人，“是吗？”不用问也知道钢骨在想什么：没有世界观，当然也不会因为“想要保护美丽的世界”而去战斗，但是如果他坚定地相信某个人，另当别论。

 

“我说……我们要不要干脆先去……呃，蝙蝠侠，我是说，托马斯那边？”闪电侠飞快地点点地，“克拉克，你熟悉你的能力吗？”

 

克拉克摇摇头。

 

“那么……”他们看向那边相聚的二人。他们似乎已经收拾好了情绪。

 

 

 

 布鲁斯坐在黑暗里。心乱如麻。

 

与父亲团聚的无尽的喜悦简直令他恐惧。

 

如同站在悬崖边俯视深渊，他的心脏紧缩、紧缩。他感觉像是身处虚空，一阵一阵的不真实的紧缩感涌上他的心头。他真实地感觉到了这是个异世界。什么都不一样。父亲还活着简直让他心里涌起巨大的快乐，但是他又害怕。玛莎呢？他又觉得这像假的。他不想问既然他死了玛莎又经历了什么。托马斯会失望于他现在的模样的：不快活，满腹仇恨，行为里是失去了亲人的戾气。这像是假的。在污浊里翻滚了那么多年，他凭什么觉得他能够得到这样的礼赠？

 

他坐在韦恩宅里某个房间的沙发上——他熟悉这座宅子如同熟悉自己的手掌，但是这是他父亲的宅子。比他的更旧，化学药剂更多，没有阿尔弗雷德的宅子。他几乎没法跟他父亲同处一室。或许对于一个思念父亲的孩子来说，他的年纪太大了。他跟他父亲坐在一起，像是在碳上烤。

 

……他想和他的父亲坐在一起，随便说点什么事；就像小时候一样。但是他能说什么呢？他刻意制造出来的布鲁西的风流韵事？他没有毕业就从大学里跑出来？他每天晚上夜巡、时不时被人打断肋骨？ **有随便哪一件会让一位父亲听见后微笑吗？** 这能让托马斯安心吗？他知道自己只是活着，但他绝不在生活。

 

他又一次被熟悉的虚空感攫住了。

 

 

 

午夜两点。大雨还在噼噼啪啪地下。他睡不着，当然。托马斯夜巡去了吗？

 

……哦。操他妈的。他把克拉克忘记了。

 

  
他看到克拉克——穿着他那身黑色的紧身衣，湿淋淋地飘在他的窗外，看他。克拉克显然没想到这个时候他还没睡觉（而且也没有托马斯在身边），一时之间定在窗外，动也不动了。

 

他走过去打开窗户，对克拉克招招手。

 

克拉克迟疑着飘进来。

 

克拉克踩在地上，发现自己湿淋淋的，把地面弄得一团糟。他抿抿嘴，身上腾起热气——他升高了自己的体温——身上很快干了。

 

布鲁斯转身，再次坐到沙发上。克拉克跟过来，在一边站着。布鲁斯沉默的看他。

 

老实说，他现在有点提不起说话的劲来。

 

克拉克看着布鲁斯。尽管在夜里，他蓝色的眼睛似乎仍然在闪烁。

 

他说：“对不起。”

 

 

布鲁斯一下有点茫然：他在为什么事情道歉？

 

似乎是以为布鲁斯不接受他的道歉，克拉克的话一下乱了方寸：“我——我不知道，你的朋友——巴里，巴里，我——我不知道，这个——”他摸自己的眼睛，焦躁地动动脚，想往前走又不敢的样子，“那条路——我，我弄坏了——我飞起来——我——我怕他想——他想打你——你，你不能受伤，我——”

 

布鲁斯看着克拉克。

 

克拉克慢慢停下来。似乎是说不下去了。

 

他眉眼慢慢垂下去。

 

 布鲁斯看着他。

 

克拉克抬起眼睛，回望他。

 

 

 

  
老天啊。

  
布鲁斯忽然明白过来，这个男人看着他的眼神如同看黎明、夕阳和群星。他望着他时，那神色不是在看一个恩人，一位父兄，而好似被什么震撼，被纯净的、初升的太阳……  
  
那眼神里是什么？  
  
尽管这个懵懂如同小孩的人自己并不一定知道。但那似乎不止是依恋，不止是他以为的雏鸟情节，那是更麻烦的东西。

 

 

   
那是一个年轻男人人生中头一次的、不知节制的、肉欲多过理智的、占有欲多于责任感的、来势汹汹的莫名其妙的不知所谓的无知的爱。

 

愚蠢……！  
 

这个强大无比的生物，可怜的在笼子里长大的家伙！像耗子一样被养大，他为什么会欣赏美？他不应该知道爱是什么，他不应该会爱……   
   
然而他脑子里的画面横冲直撞：卡尔穿着那套黑色的紧身衣悬浮在空中，金光撒在他的身体上，能够透出肋骨的胸膛缓慢地一起一伏；他拿着那根热狗，小心翼翼，拿蓝色的眼睛偷偷瞄他，以为自己没被发现；介于明亮与幽暗之间的展厅里，卡尔在《雅典学院》温暖的灯光面前，看着群星闪耀的画面，眼睛里波光闪烁；他腾空而起，狂怒奔涌里可怕的红光滚滚雷动，却在一声并不具有强制力的制止后惶然落下。   
 

  
……诸神在上。

 

只过了一天。

  
  
  
布鲁斯绝望地发现，一个酷似超人的、带着笑意的声音在他的心里低柔地调笑：  
  
  
爱是本能，布鲁斯。  
  
  
  
  
  
克拉克——超人——卡尔-艾尔，瘦弱的版本，靠近他。  
  
试探性地、随时都会抽身退回地靠近他。  
  
  
  
布鲁斯伸手。  
  
他俯身，一手撑在座椅上，另一手抚摸着克拉克的脸颊（克拉克是什么时候跪到地上的？），指腹蹭过他还有些耸起的颧骨。  
  
他注视着克拉克，目光逡巡在这张他曾注视过无数次的脸上。轻轻地，安抚地拍他的面颊。  
  
克拉克蓝色的眼睛不断地轻眨，他看着布鲁斯，吐息明显地战栗起来。他茫然无措，然后哆哆嗦嗦地靠近，抬起头叫他们鼻尖与鼻尖触碰。他的肢体不自知地靠向这个他接触最多的人，手胡乱地四处动了动，最后攀附在了布鲁斯的肩背上。他不自觉地浮起来。  
  
布鲁斯的手放下去。  
  
他垂下眼睫，顺着克拉克背脊的曲线抚摸、轻拍，如同安抚孩子。克拉克颤抖着任由他指尖流连，像只动物似的，放软身子蹭布鲁斯的脖颈和脸颊；他向前靠去，几乎是趴在布鲁斯身上。布鲁斯任由他趴在自己身上，慢慢环臂收紧，觉得自己竟然像是抓住了什么。

  
克拉克不知道该怎么办了，他待在另外一具更加强壮的躯体怀中，他不知道该做什么。  
  
几乎属于本能，他转头顺着布鲁斯颔骨的线条亲吻他，几乎是讨好又乖顺的。他顺着布鲁斯下颔的线条磨蹭，紧贴着他的躯体，慢慢向下滑动。  
  
布鲁斯被亲吻的地方一阵酥麻。  
  
他叹息着，俯身，在克拉克不自觉地向下滑去的时候拉住他，扶住他，把他拉到自己身上，吻他的额头。  
  
他嘴唇贴着克拉克的额头，另一手揽着他的腰，轻柔地、含糊不清地用气声叫他：“克拉克。”  
  
有那么一会，布鲁斯在心里模模糊糊地想，克拉克那些被实验人员剃掉的头发好像长出来了点……  
  
克拉克由他那么贴着自己额头说话，抱着他，战栗着，困惑不解的。  
  
他又叫：“卡尔。”  
  
克拉克似乎是从喉咙里发出了那个含糊不清的音节，迷惑不解地：“布鲁斯……？”  
  


 

 

 

布鲁斯吻他的太阳穴、他的侧脸，他的耳垂。他不断地亲吻他。那似乎饱含着下流且情色的爱欲，又好像浸润着属于父兄的庇护和爱怜。 

 

 

 

 

“克拉克……”他轻轻地说，“克拉克。”   
   
克拉克在他怀里。激动且迷惑，没有应答。 

**Author's Note:**

> 这句诗歌翻译的方法有两种，前者全程暗喻没有点明爱情主题，后者直奔主题去掉了比喻部分。我把两种结合了一下。意思大概是不要提醒我倾心的那个人我对他的情感，让他自己发觉我对他的爱，以及他对我的已生发的爱。  
> 其实之前小闪是有点小心机的。老爷当然是没有能力的，但是他总不能直接当着老太爷的面说那可能是他死去的儿子吧，万一不是就捅老太爷刀了。但是他又觉得应该去确认一下，所以就修饰修饰，说是两个有特殊能力的人以劝服老太爷和钢骨。
> 
> 【这到了里我必须要说一下：就我对闪点悖论的理解而言，它是主世界的变体而不是52个平行宇宙当中的一个。也就是说，闪点超与整个主世界并不共存。闪点超正常情况下是主世界超。唉一开始只想写个小脑洞，结果现在要圆设定了就很想死……】


End file.
